In my above-named application Ser. No. 668,879 there is described a method of butt-splicing two metal tapes with hard solder by pushing an end of a long length of solder wire into a channel that is formed by the tape ends and two electrodes. (The ends of the tapes form the side walls of this channel and the electrodes form top and bottom walls.) Then, just when the wire is fused, the tape ends are pushed together so that, when the solder hardens, the two tapes will have been spliced. This method works perfectly when the diameter of the solder does not exceed the thickness of the tapes, but when the solder is larger in diameter than the tape thickness, it cannot enter the described channel, and efforts to push it forward will only cause it to buckle. Hard solder is not readily and economically available nor conveniently handled, however, in diameters substantially less than 10 mils (0.25 mm) while the tape (contact strip) to be spliced may be as thin as 4 mils or less. In any event it is very useful to have a method of tape splicing wherein solder wire of a single size can be used for a wide range of tape thicknesses.